Kim Tremaine
Kim Tremaine is the main leader from Floral Bouquet Pretty Cure and Galaxy Pretty Cure. Appearance Floral Bouquet She is pretty tall at 5'6 with slightly past the shoulders brown/black hair depending on the light tied in a ponytail though for formal attire her hair is in curls half tied up with a red band while the rest falls over her shoulders, caramel colored skin, and colbalt eyes wearing pink frammed glasses with rhinestone flowers on the side. During the colder months, she wears an aquamarine and cyan clothe rain jacket, black sweats and brown UGGs. During the warmer months, she wears black capri shorts, and brown and tan opened toe shoes. Her tops variy from Anime, video game or dress shirt. Her school uniform is a dark purple blazer with a blue collar with gold edging around the collar over a white dress shirt, dark purple slacks, and black and white nikes. During P.E, she wears a purple and blue t-shirt, purple burumas, white atheletic socks, and sneakers. Her formal wear is a black dress with pink straps and a sash and black beaded strappy heels. For swimming she wears a black and blue swimsuit. Her Pjs are a dark blue short sleeved PJ shirt and matching pants with a design of patchwork. As Cure Hana, her hair grows to leg length and is tied in a ponytail with a pink bow with a large flower in the middle and her eyes turn magenta wearing a midriff showing pink top with petal shapped short sleeves with the second half of the petals are magenta and the bottom half of the top is the same style as the sleeves, a magenta chest bow with a light pink flower shapped gem clasping the front, pink arm warmers with the flower power watch on her left wrist, a two layered pink and light pink skirt the top layer shapped like petals around the waist is a petal pink and magenta clothe, light pink stockings and pink, pale pink and magenta boots. Galaxy Pretty cure her hair is cut shorter to about neck length with curles wearing contacts. During colder months, she wears a black duster over a cerise shirt, jeans, and black snow boots. During the warmer months, she wears a black Green Lantern shirt with the oath on the back, jean shorts, and black slip on shoes. As her job as a Teacher, she pulls her her hair into a small bun and clips her bang curls wearing a black dress shirt, black slacks, and black slip ons. As Cure Star, her hair becomes the same length as Cure Hana's turning Cerise held by a silver bow and her eyes turn silver wearing a black and silver short jacket with a silver chest bow with a cerise colored gem clasping the front over a silver shirt, black shorts with silver lining, silver armwarmers, small cerise colored cloak, black, silver and cerise colored boots. Movie Power Ups Gemstone Hana: Her hair becomes loose held by Rose Quartz flower shaped hair pins her top becomes longer and her sleeves gain a third layer as the gem stone becomes bigger with more petals the skirt becomes longer with more layers clasping to the frontand sides with turning pale almost white with darker pink around the tips of the petal skirt, she gains a gold bracelet on her left wrist with a large Rose Quartz flower on the side, and her boots turn into heels with flowers on top. Starlight Hana: Her hair is loose and grows to just above her ankle turning paler as a circlet with blue star gems her color looses the flower and gains a blue star with a set of white wings on the side of the gem, her chest bow disappears as the vest turns darker and gains tails, the skirt turns into a dress with three layers each poofier than the last with a blue band around the edge of the top skirt with a long see through over skirt that splits at the top and is longer than the skirt, the stockings turned darker, the train is gone from the back of the skirt, a large dark pinbk belt with a flower on the front with a blue star in the middle of the flower, pale pink gloves with a magenta band around the top with a wing on the side of her gloves and her boots gain a stripe of blue down the front with a blue star on the cuff. Personality She is a hyper active, creative, computer geek with a short fuse. She has very clumbsy unless she's dancing she seems pretty darn graceful when it comes to that. She loves art though she isn't that great at it but it's the only class she that she seems to have a B+ average while the rest are Cs and failing in P.E. She is a major Otaku when it comes to Anime and video games which surprises alot of people that she doesn't join anime club. Background Before becoming a Cure She was three days old when she was literally pushed into College student, 18 year old Jeremaih's arms by a cloaked figure who ran off without even saying a word in a panic sprint and was taken and taken care of by him not caring that'll be hard to bring her up while being a college goer having the support of friends and parents after gradutating decides to move to Starlight town where she grew up. Becoming Cure Hana Finding the team Finding out the truth of her past Galaxy Pretty Cure Finding the Galaxy Watches and becoming a Cure Once again Etymology Kim...means wood of the royal forest Tremaine...Means From the big town Cure Hana..Hana is the japanese word for 'Flower' which is coonected to powers of flowers. Cure Hana Gallery Category:Pink Cures Category:Black Cures